


伊卡洛斯的梦境和祭坛

by Aredhel_M



Series: 不要温柔地走进那些良夜 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 一个粗糙的造梦故事
Relationships: F. Scott Fitzgerald/Ernest Hemingway
Series: 不要温柔地走进那些良夜 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332985
Kudos: 4





	伊卡洛斯的梦境和祭坛

菲茨杰拉德从荒井里打水回来。夜色降临在木屋背阴的爬山虎墙壁上。这片丛林让他觉得他们再也走不出去了，这么狭窄的道路，这么多遮掩、漆黑的丫杈，难以置信他在曾经会令他恐惧的无人小径上留下足迹。他摇摇晃晃提着水，水洒了一路，走到鹅卵石前院时一桶水只剩下一半。

好在壁炉仍亮堂。他支起铁架，把水倒进茶壶，最后将茶壶搁在铁架上用炉火加热。茶壶的把手被磨得光滑，熏黑的底部开始脱漆。他觉得那是个漂亮的茶壶，磨损也不影响它的赏心悦目。他做这些的时候没有发出半点声响，除了细小的水流声，这几天来他反复做着这几件事，他的双手开始适应除了钢笔和印刷纸以外的其他事物。

海明威难得地不发一言，以往，他总是要嘲笑他几句，最不可放过的就是洒了半桶的井水。他学会了不与他争辩，这样他就没有吵架的对象，能节省他的体力。他想，因为他的脸色看起来真的很苍白，他可能今晚就会死掉。

他审视的目光扫过躺在木板床上的人，入夜后山里会有霜降，他们把所有的被褥、毛毯全都从储藏柜里拿了出来，那原本是过冬的时候才用得上的。菲茨杰拉德一开始占据着这些温暖的织物，后来他把两张单人床拼在一块儿，将羽毛枕头和棉被叠起来，垫得高高的，海明威清醒的时候可以坐起来读会儿书。但他从屋外伐木回来的时候发现书在壁炉里，烧掉了一半。另一半是原主后悔，又用火钳（还是他的手？）把它抢救出来。他看到对方把烫伤的右手往身后掩。

“我们没有更多消炎药了。”他想了一会儿说。

“我知道，我知道。”

海明威胸前的绷带又开始渗血了。他也注意到了这一点，新换洗的衬衫被染得猩红一片。昨天晚上菲茨杰拉德替他狠狠地扎了个紧绷的死结，那之后伤口看上去好了很多。他睡了平稳的一觉，以为自己的身体已经和嵌在胸口的子弹相安无事。

“该死，这不都是——”

“我的错。”

菲茨杰拉德平静地承认道。是他把子弹射进他的心口，在缓缓开动的越野车里，他看见海明威的身体踉跄了一下，跌倒在地上。

“你闭嘴！不是在说这个，你这个该死的……”海明威突然哑了，像一颗被潮气腐蚀的炮弹，气势汹汹从炮管里冲出来，结果哑口无声地跌在地上。

菲茨杰拉德突然想笑，因为他知道他想说什么，婊子，他这个毫无廉耻的婊子，因为他也把流血的右手藏在身后，因为血滴顺着他脏兮兮的指尖落在地板上。

“给我看看。”

“什么？”

“你的手，蠢货！”

海明威不由分说地拽过他耷拉在身后的右手，因为牵动身上的伤口而龇牙咧嘴。

他不再坚持，顺从地把手伸过去，血的颜色已经变深了，假如他身体好——他最好如此，过不了多久伤口就会自己凝血。

“只是一道口子。”他说。就连他自己也惊讶，最近发生一系列变故之后，他获得了一种突如其来的镇定，仿佛就算是天幕在眼前崩塌他都将面不改色。

只是一件小事。他想到。更要紧的事是眼前这个棘手的伤号，他知道要是再拖下去，海明威就会死掉。当然他自己也知道这个，只不过他害怕的方式是冷嘲热讽和做出轻蔑的姿态。嗯，恩内斯特·海明威一害怕就会骂人，所以菲茨杰拉德是被他骂过次数最多的人。

这时他有些居高临下了。海明威牵着他的手，微微佝着背，好减轻一些疼痛。海明威仔细地查看着那道伤口，神情非常认真，让他以为他会吻他。还有别的事情能让他如此受惊，这听上去似乎难以想象，但他知道，如果他这时候吻他，他绝对会……

于是他这么做了。他靠近他，两个人都血淋淋的，他只是用嘴唇碰了碰对方的，海明威就一把推开他，“你他妈……”

他抽回自己的手，仿佛什么都没发生似的往壁炉里丢了两块干净的松木。火苗一下蹿高，舔上壁炉顶。

“陷阱套住了一只倒霉的松鸡。”他说。

海明威看着他，一言不发。

“我用石块把它砸晕了带回来，放在篮子里。现在也没有多余的面包给篮子装了。”

他戴上隔热手套，把烧开的水壶从铁架上取下来。他们还剩下一点茶叶，海明威以为他把没收他的烟叶也和茶叶放在一块儿，但其实他早就把那些雪茄都烧掉了。他这么做的时候有一股残忍的快意，而这股残忍原本并不属于他。

沸水把茶叶冲开，一片馨香的气味在室内蒸腾。

他把杯子递过去，在床边坐下。海明威仍看着他。

火烧得更旺了。

深夜，海明威从梦中惊醒。几乎是他刚喘过气来，菲茨杰拉德就跟着醒了。

他变成了一个很好的看护。他伸手去摸他胸口的绷带，微亮的天光从百叶窗缝隙里透进来。

奇怪的是，伤口没有流血。

“你还好吗？”他问。

海明威把他的手挪开，沉默了一会儿，“没事。只是噩梦。”

他点点头，这会儿他不怎么困了。

“你愿意聊聊它吗？说出来会好受一点。”他小心翼翼地问道。

对方的声音闷在几层毯子下，有些沙哑。他出了不少汗，床单有些濡湿。菲茨杰拉德正要起身去拿干毛巾，手就被拽住了，“躺下。”海明威说。他听起来比实际上要冷静得多。看来他很习惯噩梦。

他耸耸肩，重新在被子里躺了下来。海明威挪动身子，往他这里靠近了一点。他的周身干燥且温暖。

“如果我说我活到现在都还没活明白，”他看着他，菲茨杰拉德觉得那目光甚至是忐忑的，他几乎都要流泪了，“如果我从少年时期的那些疑问非但没能得到解答，反而还越积越多，越来越让人弄不明白……你会笑话我吗？”

他摇了摇头。

“我的疑问不比你的要少，”他说，“得到的答案也不比你的要多。”

_起先，他们在加泰罗尼亚驻地，没觉得这场战争与以往会有什么不同，直到他看见被割掉眼球和耳朵的战俘曝尸荒野，白亮的田野涌来一阵又一阵迫击炮爆炸的热浪。天空中兀鹫盘旋不去，远远就能看见有鸟落下来。他们的记者证能起到一些作用，但那时候还没有《日内瓦公约》，必须等到和平一些的时候爆发更令人咋舌的恶性事件，或者只是等到人们厌倦了撕裂和纷争不休人道主义才会大受欢迎。他进行田野调查，必须非常小心，地雷爆炸的一块碎片可以轻而易举地让他丧命，但他没想到的是在保障饮食充裕、水源干净的情况下患上炭疽病。他是在打字的时候感到手臂瘙痒，两天后病变皮肤就已经发黑，好在他在意大利的时候对此有所耳闻，去要了一剂抗生素，把病症压了下去。这种病大面积爆发的时候他才觉得不对劲，是有人把它用作武器，上面发来消息说不要管这件事，他手上搜集的资料不翼而飞。还有很多事，他对此必须保持沉默，即便是恩内斯特·海明威也有做不到的事，他应该学会接受。他同样需要明白的是，他们所梦想的那个天国永远不会降临，除非人们停止仇恨彼此，除非人们学会爱。他在睡着时总是回到那些手无足措的时刻，他的同事被炸的肠子和血一起往外流，恳求他给他一枪。行行好，他说。而他是个懦夫。他徒劳地捂着那破裂的伤口，安慰他，把他的吗啡片全都给他，最后他死得非常痛苦，但他没有杀人，他做不到。菲茨杰拉德睡得很平静，他睁眼时看到他呼吸平稳，应该没有做梦。对于这种深受睡眠之神眷顾的人，海明威总是深深地嫉妒。他要告诉他一件事，那件事至少可以被讲述。_

第二天，海明威看起来好了一点。他能站起来走路了，也把菲茨杰拉德熬了一整夜的松鸡汤喝了两大碗。他们穿过密密层层的低矮松林，越往南走地面越开阔，蕨类植物从背阴的石块后面探出头来，海明威停下脚步，去听松涛中传来的鸠鸟的叫声。

“这种鸟，”他说，“我只在小的时候听过它们叫喊。”

菲茨杰拉德不认得它们。

“它们在葬礼上出现。我一听见那叫声，总以为有人死了。”

他不安地跺了跺脚。菲茨杰拉德拉住他的手。这一次他没有甩开，反而鼓起勇气去看他。

“没有人死去，亲爱的。”他说。“如果有，那也只是我们。”

“我们两个而已，没什么大不了的。”他这么说道。

他们又绕了一段路，海明威在树干上刻下痕迹，以便他们返回时不至迷路。松林边缘，光线更加明亮，一些不常见的白鸟在高空飞舞，空气中漂浮着隐隐的水汽。终于将那些遮挡的树干都避开了，菲茨杰拉德快速往前走了两步，不顾手指被尖锐的木刺划伤，“这里有一个湖。”

他回头说道。

他们在湖边坐下，菲茨杰拉德准备了火腿三明治和潘趣酒。这种酒也快要喝完，他警告他，柜子里那些白兰地是用来消毒的，他不可以喝。海明威嚼着三明治敷衍地说好，有那么一瞬间他真想跳进湖里游泳，假如他没有受伤的话。

菲茨杰拉德可以这么做，但他不会去做。他只是低下头检查他的枪伤。他为此很愧疚，虽然他表现得很平静。没什么大不了的。只是一颗子弹而已。他经历过比这痛苦得多的伤痕与疾病，于是海明威脱下皮夹克，向他展示自己身上的伤疤与纹身，两者皆是英勇的象征。

“很疼的吧。”菲茨杰拉德这么说道，目光从一块疤痕流连到另一块，在他眼里这的确是不折不扣的勋章，但他很快把海明威看得不自在。

他确定自己是早晨喝多了白兰地，等菲茨杰拉德发现那些柜子里的酒都被他喝光了之后，他的脸色一定非常好看。

通常类似的事都是反过来的，一般来说是菲茨杰拉德惹恼他。但其实菲茨是个好的不能再好的男孩了，他自己有时也不明白为什么总会对他生气。他一出现在他面前，他就想揍他，想要掐他的脖子。就像那些柔软的猎物。

后来他意识到这是因为情欲，就像酒吧里的单身汉喝高了总爱打架一样。他同样意识到自己不能往下细想，他喊他来打猎是为了让他振作精神，不是为了和他搞婚外情。

当然，他对待自己的婚姻也未必多忠贞。缪斯总是附身在不同的人身上，并不会在他们任何一个人身上久留。而菲茨杰拉德的困境在于，他既想做诗人，又想当缪斯。他迟早会把自己给毁了。

然后呢？他不住地追问道，这就能让你自我感觉更加良好吗？

他只是想听他向自己求救。仅此而已。恩内斯特，他想到，你这个卑劣的东西。

他羡慕他的美梦。

他在湖边睡了一觉，菲茨杰拉德头一次看见这么不设防的海明威，觉得新鲜。

他没有和他说太久的话，整个下午都在独自想事情，菲茨杰拉德不知道他在想什么，他从不试图去弄懂海明威。他在他心里被一个又一个的秘密包裹，这令他永远美丽，永远令人神往。

而现在他就在这里。

这个被射中脚踝的阿基琉斯，他的半边身子已经浸在冥河里，金棕色的短发随着他身体的起伏而微微颤动，他看起来那么宁静，没有任何烦恼，让他忍不住掏出自己扣在腰间的手枪。

这之后发生的事还是有些模糊，他头脑发懵，被巨响震得一片嗡鸣，只看见海明威的嘴唇一张一合，却没有发出半点响声。

过了好一会儿，等空气中的火硝味终于散去，他开始听见回声，手枪掉进湖里，而树干上多了个弹孔。

海明威给自己倒了点酒。他看起来才像是那个受了惊的人，不过这倒也没错。他已经猜到他会怎么说了——“你死在这里可没人给你收尸。”后来他果真给他写了篇嘲讽的悼文，不过那都是后话了。

“我真不知道你都在想些什么。”他说。

菲茨杰拉德愣了一会儿，终于反应过来他是在和自己说话。

他下水把手枪捞了上来，明白自己这辈子不会再尝试第二次。

“很巧，我也不知道。”他承认道。

海明威看起来更加恼火了。

这天晚上，海明威要求他除了打水和砍柴，都必须待在他能看得见的地方。他感到好笑，于是说，你知道，只有那台坏掉的无线电能救我们。假如我俩都死在这，这根本没有任何用处。

海明威哼了一声，夺过他提溜着还在踢腿的野兔和它瞪视。

“你也只能死在我手里。”他对着野兔说。

_ 在阿奇罗尼，意大利之盔，他手持玻璃瓶四处奔走。他抬头，那不勒斯在燃烧。 _

他再次惊醒，伤口疼得要命。他下意识地去看菲茨杰拉德，他没有醒，他祈祷他不要醒来。因为他看到火光下他蜜蜡似的嘴唇，他想起那个血淋淋的吻，那感觉很怪异，就像在亲吻你自己。

他的厄洛斯。他永无法得到的坟墓。他吻一吻他，便听见敲响的丧钟。

_这件事本身其实非常简单，两三句话就能说完。但只有身在其中的人才能懂得它的含义。敌军在撤退。我和另外一个士兵躲在战壕里，两天之前我们奉命将雨水冲烂的壕沟翻修，撤离时我和威尔逊走在最后，塌方了，我们没能出去。支队被调走，而我把记者证藏了起来。你会说我是自作自受，是的，就是这样。在地道里，敌人的脚步声比在地面上要清晰几倍，我们时刻戒备着，但也知道没法支撑太久，铁锹和炸药可没法拿来填饱肚子。寂静太难熬了，我们小声聊天，威尔逊给我看他女友的相片，就嵌在圆形的圣母项链里。是个美丽的女人，你得承认，在那个时候士兵们眼里都饱含希望，我们为了从地下出去，冒了个险，把炸药全点燃了。世界在我们身后爆炸、燃烧，上一秒你还记得自己在奔跑，下一秒就已经在毒辣的日光下被曝晒了几个钟头。我摇醒威尔逊，附近还有敌军，我知道他们还在，两个到三个人，我们听着他们的脚步声有几个日夜，但从未见过他们的身影。最后有个年轻士兵莽撞地冲到平原上，威尔逊正要开枪，突然有人大喊道：“结束了——战争——结束了——”他收起了枪，喜笑颜开地从土丘后站起来，我看到他的笑容在那一瞬间凝固，然后他直直地倒了下去。我抄起我的枪。他们全死了。政委吼醒我的时候我还在不停地扣动扳机，那个男孩，他真的很年轻，被我打成了筛子。汗水流进我的眼睛。远处的教堂传来钟声。_

“这就是你的噩梦。”菲茨杰拉德问。

“这就是我的噩梦。”他答道。

他可以选择他想要的生活，这像是一种能力，但其实是一种特权。有一阵子他动笔写《伊甸园》，他有预感他将永远写不完它。

后半夜两人都没有再睡过去，各自想着一些事。菲茨杰拉德看着渐亮的破晓，炉子里的火快要熄灭了。

回去之后你打算做什么？他没话找话，漫无边际地发问。纯粹是为了确认对方还活着。

海明威的回答其实没那么重要。他还能去干嘛呢？冒险、写作、等死。

海明威看了他一眼。

写点别的什么，或者什么也不写。

你有那么多可写的，他不无羡慕地说道。

海明威嗤笑一声。我知道你在想什么，要是我再年轻二十岁，我也许会为了一点稿费去撰写游记。不过现在不值得那么做了，我也不会写回忆录。

真的不会吗？他好奇地打量着他，仿佛他们才刚认识。

突然间，海明威变得很不耐烦。你问这些做什么？

他顿时索然无味，耸耸肩，没再答话。苍蝇让他们两个都感到烦躁。他站起身来，挥舞着枕巾去驱赶苍蝇。绿头讨厌鬼在屋子里绕了一圈又一圈，穷途末路，终于被逼出窗门。

他也觉得像是被困在这里，一直被困住，被爱情，名誉，金钱，被所有使他不得自由的事物，菲茨杰拉德羡慕那些鸟，他们可以轻而易举飞到任何地方。而他不是那些鸟，没有轻盈的骨骼和羽毛，他哪里也去不了，除了以身饲火，其实并无出路。写《崩溃》的时候，他自己就不感到耻辱吗？他盯着海明威的后背，他又在给自己倒酒喝，不过他也管不着了。

他漂亮的时候他也没爱过他。

日子逐渐变得难熬。好不容易到了晚上，菲茨杰拉德拿出本书来慢慢读。海明威没有说好还是不好，看起来一点也不在意，他没有能与之交换的噩梦，除了一些神经衰弱和失眠。难以想象，像海明威这种生命如此旺盛的人也依然会被某种东西折磨。

他在为他读书的时候，海明威显得心不在焉。但他接着读下去，耶路撒冷沐浴在月光下，有点像圣经故事，书页中能寻到一条条教义的经络。

他在火边朗读中找回了一点平静，有时他分辨不出自己身处的时空，他们还年轻的时候会这么一起待着，后来他们愈来愈疏远。这让他伤心，而没有人需要对此负责。

他也开始神思浮动，想着沉默的空气里隐藏的含义，他不再去追问海明威为什么要邀请他来瑞士打猎，道歉也好、羞辱也好，他知道他更想问他是什么让你变成今天的模样。他知道的很清楚不是吗？因为他快要死了。

他是为爱而活的。没有爱他宁愿死。就像一个将性命悬挂在摇摇欲坠烛火上的人。

他们其实很相像，有一点是相通的，菲茨杰拉德很轻易地就承认了，但海明威并不，他借着打猎、划船、飞钓、酗酒和清醒地做梦来逃避，但他知道当这一切都静止，他最终还是会和那无法逃避的空虚面面相觑。尼采宣布，上帝已经死了。而他偏要直视太阳。他应该知道有一些人类不可凝视的禁忌所在，那是至明和至暗的两极，逃避甚至是可以被原谅的。他想死，也惧怕死，海明威……他想着想着忍不住嘴角上扬，至少他是活生生的，他还在垂死挣扎。

……而他已经与死人无异。

我们两个就这么死在这里，他想。爱让他如此疲惫。他可以关紧门窗，让烧炭炉源源不断地散发那些致命的气体，直到那温柔的毒气将他们的身体完全浸透；或者他们什么都不做，只是躺在床上，没有语言、没有挣扎。时日将他摧折。

那是1937年的一个秋天。他梦见燃烧的翅膀。

最后，菲茨杰拉德因为无法忍受海明威一天天嚷着自己就要死了，跑去捣鼓那台无线电。他奇迹般修好了通讯系统，却被漏电电晕，差点死掉。但他们得救了，镇上有人接到了他们的求救信号，开车来接他们。海明威一路上骂个不停，骂他是蠢货、该死的、脑子不清醒（婊子，菲茨杰拉德想到，他真正想说的是这个），菲茨杰拉德听厌了就瞪他，或者恶狠狠踩他一脚。通常这样海明威就会住嘴，但他能听到他磨牙的声音。

他看向车窗外，突然想大笑。

Fin.

*

能够看出是在用海明威自己写过的东西来内涵海明威……本来想标一些注释，阿奇罗尼是意大利一个小镇，这片地区在地图上看起来像一个头盔，因此也被成为意大利之盔，海明威在战后曾经在那里写《伊甸园》，但他没能写完它，有人看见他拿着瓶子在四处奔走。他在西班牙内战期间有很多健康问题，割伤，炭疽病，流感等等；炭疽病原体在二战期间曾广泛被用作生化武器。菲茨杰拉德发表《崩溃》曾很不为海明威所耻，认为暴露自己的痛苦是不体面的事，他不愿意去理解他没有东西可写的困境，我觉得这非常伤人。

除了这些其他都是瞎编的！


End file.
